Night of the Rose
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Written by Faeryl: When two mysterious constellations appear Laurie must come face to face with her brother in an unexpected way MichaelxLaurie


**Author's note:** I've had this idea for awhile now, and thanks to the help and support of the lovely AnimeFreakcandy2487 on deviantart (whom this fic is now dedicated to) it is finally finished. Now, I am a demented person who supports Michael/Laurie so if you don't like that, don't read it and don't comment. This fic is set kind of around H20, but is slightly AU so things are quite different.

**Warning:** Brief smut (brief because I'm not good at writing sex scenes) and incest, some totally BS-ed stuff and facts.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't pretend to own Halloween or any of the runes I mention in this fic, just the story is mine.

**Night of the Rose**

Laurie Strode, no her name was Keri Tate now, stood at the window of her kitchen starring out into the countryside. She lived in the country now, far away from everything and everyone. The woman sighed, her name may have been changed, but she could not let go of her identity as Laurie Strode. It had been many years since she had left her old life behind, yet she still could not bring herself to forget the past, she could not forget that she was Laurie Strode though she dared not tell her son, John Tate the truth. For him and his protection, she was willing to let the past be at least somewhat forgotten.

In a way, Laurie barely knew her son, ever since he was young she sent John to the farthest away boarding school she could afford. She loved John, and she didn't want to ruin his life with her paranoia about the past, and though she missed him deeply when he was gone, Laurie always justified her actions by saying it was for John's own safety that he be as far away from her as possible. Except that she sometimes, especially in October, Laurie found herself doubting his safety and fearing that someday he would return to her in a body bag.

As she thought of her son, Laurie was painfully reminded of her daughter, Jamie Lloyd, whom her fear of the past had forced Laurie to give up. The woman often thought of the little girl she had faked her own death to protect. The night of the crash Laurie had though for a moment she had seen _him, _Michael Myers. That was what caused the crash, what had killed her then husband, and in her fear Laurie had chosen to sever all ties with her own flesh and blood.

Laurie shook her head of the memories of Jamie, for they reminded her of when she had considered giving up John the same way, but the woman had not been able to force herself to do that to herself or John. She could not stand to lose another child. Laurie looked over to the shelf that hung above the kitchen counter. Snuggled sweetly together between the spices and cooking sprays were two teddy bear figurines, one black, the other white. The bears were actually a set of three; the third, a brown bear, had gone with John to school, she had given it to her son many years ago when she had first started sending him to far off boarding schools, she remembered it well when she had handed her then small son the brown bear, "Don't worry sweetheart, this bear is a promise, as long as you have it, just think of Mommy and I will be with you."

It seemed corny now, but at the time John had adored his brown bear figurine, giving it the name "Bibou" and taking it with him where ever he went. Now though Laurie suspected that John only took Bibou with him to school out of respect for his mother. Smiling softly Laurie went over to the shelf and picked up the two remaining bears. They were so small and fuzzy against her hands, "Think of Mommy." She whispered.

Suddenly Laurie heard a noise outside and jumped. It was that time of year when everything made her jump; Halloween. Every muscle in her body poised to run, but Laurie relaxed when she realized that it was just the horse clomping around the field. Laughing slightly at herself Laurie put the bear figurines back on the shelf and left the kitchen. She entered the main entryway of her small county house and jumped again, screaming in utter terror. There he was, knife in hand ready to strike her down.

Wait. No, it was just the painting she had hung up.

In the years she had spent away from Haddonfield, Laurie Strode had made a name for herself as Keri Tate, an accomplished painter. Most of her paintings she sold off at auctions and art shows, but this one, the one of her evil older brother stayed with her as a reminder. Laurie only ever hung it up in October, it scared the shit out of her to see it, but in a way it kept Laurie from going completely insane when the dreaded day of October thirty-first did arrive. Seeing Michael's masked face every day helped her to stay on her guard, to always be on the look out for when and if the real Michael Myers would appear. After recovering from her shock, Laurie laughed at herself once more and walked over to the painting, "Hello, Michael." She said to the painted figure.

Though she had been told that the man in the painting was her brother, Laurie could never bring herself to really think of him as such. She was still desperately clinging to the picture perfect idea that siblings loved one another and never tried to kill each other.

Outside, the horse, a young white and black painted mare, whinnied angrily. She wanted to be fed. "Okay Annie, I'm coming!" Laurie called out to the horse whom she had felt compelled to name after her old murdered friend. Before leaving she turned back to the painting, "See you around Michael." She said with a bit of spite in her tone.

It was five o'clock in the evening, the sun was starting to set far out beyond the mountains that peaked in the distance, and when Laurie looked up she could even see the first stars starting to come out. As she fed the horse, and the sheep she kept, Laurie looked up fearfully at the continuously darkening sky. Night was when _he _stuck; night was when her fear of the past was the worst. Yet for some reason, as Laurie gazed up at the stars she felt suddenly lonely and, despite everything she found herself actually hoping her murderous brother would come, if only so that Laurie could have some company.

Realizing what she was thinking Laurie shook her head angrily, "He won't come, he's dead!" She growled to herself.

With that she put away the animal feed she had gotten out and urged all of the animals back into the barn, turning out the lights and closing up for the night. Before heading back into her house Laurie took one final look up at the stars. Out in the country, she could see many, many more constellations than she ever had in her youth growing up in Haddonfield. Always amazed by the beauty of the universe above Laurie gazed peacefully at the many wonders of the sky. Up in the heavens a comet shot across the sky and Laurie followed it with her gaze.

When she lost sight of the comet, Laurie was amazed again to find herself starring at a constellation she had never seen before; it looked almost like a "P" hanging in the bright heavens. Hoping to find some clue as to which constellation it was Laurie looked at the other stars around it. Just above the strange constellation was a group of stars she recognized, but something was off about them too. Perplexed, Laurie looked closer, there it was a bright light in the middle of the rectangular constellation she had recognized. Gazing harder Laurie realized that the strange light must be a distant planet who's orbit had brought it to sit with those stars. Laurie smiled, with the planet there the constellation looked like a bow-tie sitting just above the mysterious "P" in the sky.

Finally bored of star-gazing Laurie turned and entered her house, completely unaware of the second pair of eyes that had been looking up at the exact same stars she had noticed. Those eyes followed her into the house before turning back toward the sky. Those eyes alone knew the significance of those stars, only they knew what this night had in store for Laurie Strode.

Laurie carefully slid out of her jeans and pulled off her shirt, wrapping herself in a robe until she could find a clean pair of pajamas to wear for the night. She didn't plan on sleeping, not tonight, not on Halloween. Walking back into the kitchen Laurie poured herself some coffee, she could never sleep on this particular night, knowing full well that if she fell asleep her worst fears could come true. Taking a big gulp of the coffee she continued on her way to the laundry room. Once there she found a clean night gown to wear in the dryer. Pulling off the robe again Laurie took one second to gaze in the mirror that sat just above the dryer. Her hair, which she had cut for the summer a few months ago, had finally begun to grow back out. Over the years her hair had gotten darker, but her face remained the same as it had been so long ago, albeit a little older and in many ways a lot wiser.

As she pulled the night gown over her head Laurie paused and looked at the birthmark on her collarbone. Many of her previous lovers had pointed it out, it was just a dark spot on her collarbone that looked sort of like a flower; specifically a rose. Laurie thought nothing special of it most of the time, but as she gazed at it now she was oddly reminded of the bow-tie constellation she had seen earlier.

A sudden noise from the hall made her freeze. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as a sudden fear engulfed her. The noise continued. Any other night Laurie would have assumed it was just the cat, but no, tonight was Halloween, she dared not take any chances. Careful not to make any noise herself Laurie tip-toed to the hall and peaked around the corner.

Nothing.

Laurie stepped out into the hall. Nothing jumped out at her, nothing climbed down from the ceiling down on her. Nothing happened at all.

She stood in the hallway mortified. The noise had stopped, but something told her that she wasn't safe. Breathing slowly Laurie moved into the kitchen, checking to make sure no one was following her before entering. The kitchen was just as she had left it, but Laurie still sensed something was wrong, her heart was pounding like crazy. She reached out and grabbed a knife from the counter, knowing that she might need it. Taking a deep breath Laurie willed herself to leave the kitchen.

The entryway was completely dark, but Laurie dared not turn on the light, instead she just stood there terrified. She could sense someone else was in the house, and she had a nagging fear that she knew who he was. In the dark something moved and Laurie grasped the knife in her hand harder. Finally gaining the courage to shed some light on her intruder, she reached for the light switch.

For the first time in many years Laurie didn't scream upon seeing the painting she had done of her brother. Instead she merely gasped at the sight of him, the real Michael Myers as he stood in front of the painting, gazing at it in what might have been admiration if not for his expressionless white mask. He turned to her and Laurie imagined that underneath his mask her brother must have his lips twisted at her in a dark perverse way that could hardly be called a smile. His already bloody knife hung at his side, ready for the first strike. Laurie raised her own knife, "Hello Michael," she said.

Michael raised the hand that wasn't holding the knife and lifted something into her view. It was a dead cat. Laurie's face twisted in disgust at the sight, recognizing it as her own cat Ziggy. "You sick bastard." She muttered angrily.

Michael stuck his fingers into the stab wounds he had inflicted upon her beloved pet, smearing them with blood. Dropping the cat, Michael turned to the wall and began to write on the wall with the blood, 'Happy Halloween.'

Laurie stared, unable to think of a response to this; Michael turned back to her and met her gaze.

A strange feeling crept up Laurie's spine as she stared into those dark orbs. It wasn't fear like she normally felt around her brother, the fear of being brutally killed, instead she simply felt uncomfortable in his presence. Michael suddenly started to walk calmly toward her and Laurie backed away raising her kitchen knife as he approached.

Michael didn't stop. He kept coming and even when Laurie violently plunged her knife into his shoulder and ran he continued to stalk quietly after her. Going back into the kitchen Laurie opened the draws searching for another, bigger knife. She had just barely managed to get one in hand when an arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her away from the drawers, causing her to drop said knife. Laurie screamed and struggled against her attacker's strong grip. Michael hauled her halfway across the house before she managed to squirm out of his grasp. Running back the way she had just been dragged Laurie made it back into the kitchen to grab the knife she'd dropped, then proceeded to head to her bedroom.

Laurie knew she really should have gone outside and gotten into her car and driven off, but she figured that by the time she had gotten into the kitchen to pick up the knife Michael would have headed her off, blocking off the entrance to the garage. Crawling underneath her bed Laurie braced herself for when Michael would inevitably come looking for her in here. The blankets on the bed were very long and reached the floor, making it easy for her to remain completely out of sight, but it also meant she wouldn't be able to see when her brother entered the room. Laurie held her breath, listening intently for any sign that Michael was nearby. Minutes ticked by and she heard nothing. Cramping up from laying so still underneath the bed, Laurie dared to shift her position slightly.

That was all Michael needed. The second Laurie had moved, a floor board creaked, giving away her hiding spot. The woman screamed as he reached under the bed and dragged her out. Laurie dared to swipe at him with the knife in her hand, but Michael grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard enough that Laurie was forced to drop the knife once more. Terrified, but determined Laurie stuck Michael in the face with her fist. The Shape tumbled backwards, briefly stunned by the blow, but before Laurie had the chance to move or pick up the knife he was back, shoving her against the wall. Her head banged hard against one of the pictures she had hung up of her son John. Laurie fell to the floor in a daze, blood seeping slightly from a cut on the back of her head.

When her vision cleared she saw Michael staring intently at her. Laurie stiffened, daring to meet his expressionless gaze with her own. She wanted to say something witty and ironic to her brother before he killed her, something he would spend the rest of his life thinking about, but she couldn't think of anything. What came out of her throat was nothing more than a low moan. Michael continued to stare at her and after a few seconds Laurie finally managed to speak, "What are you waiting for?" She whispered hating the unglamorous tremor in her voice.

Laurie expected Michael to kill her, to lift his knife and plunge it into her. When the white lips of his mask pressed against hers she did a slight double take. Was he mocking her? She had not been able to come up with anything ironic to do or say, but he had, a gentle kiss on the lips before he killed her. Laurie growled slightly at the satire. Her brother pulled away and Laurie expected him to take his knife and butcher her the way he had butchered their older sister so many years ago, but again Michael surprised her. He reached up toward his mask and, with some hesitation, he removed it. Laurie stared.

Michael was not particularly well-groomed, his dark hair fell messily around his face and was unevenly cut, almost as though he had taken his knife in an attempt to cut it himself. His chin and upper lip were covered in a thin layer of hair and there were scars on his face like he had made a failed attempt at shaving as well. Yet Laurie was immediately drawn to his eyes. She had never gotten such a good look at them before, and because he had always worn the mask she'd assumed his eyes were black and as soulless as it's white countenance. But as she gazed into those orbs Laurie discovered that they did actually have color to them, a muddy brown with just a splash of green around the irises.

As she stared, Michael managed to surprise her once more. He kissed her again, his real flesh lips pressed warmly against hers, Laurie gasped in shock as his tongue sneaked it's way into her mouth and wrapped itself gently around her own. Not sure what to make of this at first Laurie just sat as her brother pressed his body closer to her, salaciously kissing her. Then in one rough motion she shoved Michael away from her. Admittedly she found him rather attractive, but she forced herself to remember that this man was her brother, she couldn't let him do this. But Michael persisted, he reached out with the hand that still had traces of cat's blood on it and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him before he kissed her again, rougher than he had before.

Laurie wanted to resist, she wanted to argue, "No, you're my brother!" but the words just wouldn't come. As Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled Laurie to her feet, she still couldn't bring herself to oppose him when he gently pushed her onto the bed, still kissing her. Laurie couldn't decide if her sudden cooperation was due to her earlier testimony that she couldn't bring herself to truly think of Michael as family or because she was lonely, she needed a man. When Michael began to carefully remove her night gown Laurie complied entirely, stripping him of his own own clothing.

Michael's lips drifted away from her face, down her neck, his tongue tracing her jugular and coming to rest on the birthmark that so many of Laurie's previous lovers had pointed out. When his tongue brushed over the rose-shaped mark Laurie gasped and she again she was oddly reminded of the two strange constellations she had spotted earlier. Michael made a noise, not quite a moan as his hands traveled across her body, exploring it and making it his. Laurie followed his example, stroking his back and burying her face in his messy hair, breathing in his scent. He smelled like freshly moved earth, and maybe a bit like a campfire. In the passion of the moment she barely heard Michael's heavy breathing over her own heartbeat.

As the finally moment of ecstasy came upon them Laurie had a vision of the two constellations, the "P" shaped star cluster, and the bow-tie, then words came to her mind and she could not resist saying them aloud "Wunjo," she gasped, "Dagaz."

She had no idea what these words were, but as the pleasure from her sinful act faded Laurie fell back against the bed, resting her head on Michael's shoulder. He wore a look of satisfaction on his face, and his eyes twinkled slightly with hidden knowledge as he stroked his sister's hair. Laurie felt limp as the gravity of what had just transpired weighed down on her.

She'd made love to her brother.

It was a strange feeling, on the one hand she felt a sickening guilt over this fact, on the other hand she couldn't stop thinking of those stars she had seen. Laurie had an odd suspicion that there was a secret meaning behind those mysterious constellations and the words she had uttered in the heat of their passion. She looked up at her brother, "Michael?" She whispered.

He placed a finger on her lips and gently placed a pillow under her head. He looked at her, then he reached a hand over her face and pulled her eyelids closed. _Sleep. _Michael didn't say a word, but Laurie got his message as clearly as if he had given the order. Nodding weakly Laurie let herself relax, she was tired, and somehow she sensed that she would get answers soon enough. She just needed to sleep.

Laurie did not fall asleep right away, she listened silently to the sounds of night, the crickets out in the yard, the frogs in the distant pond, the hoot of an owl somewhere in the woods, but above all she listened to Michael's breathing. It was heavy, but somehow calm. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but as she listened to the rhythmic inhales and exhales Laurie relaxed completely and eventually drifted off into sleep.

Dreams enveloped her, dreams of faraway stars. It was strange that she could be so far from those twinkling lights, yet it seemed as though she could reach out and hold them in her hand. Laurie's dream lifted her into the heavens, and as she got further and further away from everything she had known in the waking world and saw the endless universe Laurie felt smaller and smaller. Finally she stopped in the dream and simply floated there among the stars. Looking around she recognized the two constellations from before, "Wunjo, Dagaz." She whispered, her voice sounded young.

"Joy and balance." Another voice said calmly.

Laurie turned, a boy was walking toward her. A memory flashed in her mind from long ago when she had once visited her brother in the mental hospital. It was Michael walking toward her. As he came closer Laurie ran to meet her brother and when she finally reached him he scooped her up in his arms, it was then that she realized that she too had reverted back into a child. "What's this all about Michael?" She asked.

The boy held onto her in one arm and pointed the other toward the stars. The constellations Wunjo and Dagaz seemed to grow brighter while all the other stars faded away into darkness, "They're Celtic spells. Wunjo is the rune of joy and wishes, Dagaz is the rune of balance between opposites." He said, "We've both been marked by them." Michael pointed to her birthmark, "You have the Rose mark, an enchantment that blesses you whenever the constellation Dagaz is completed."

Laurie tilted her head slightly, "You mean whenever that planet crosses into that group of stars?"

Michael nodded, then lifted his arm to her face, Laurie gasped when she saw what appeared to be a tattoo on her brother's wrist, "I've been plagued with the curse of Thorn. Whenever the constellation Wunjo appears, I must kill." He whispered.

Laurie gave him a strange look, "But didn't you say Wunjo is the rune of joy... of wishes?"

Michael nodded again, but his eyes started to tear up slightly, "The curse of Thorn is an unfortunate bastardization of a spell that had once been beautiful." He looked up at the constellation, "Long ago, the druid tribes where under siege by a powerful demon of disease and misfortune. In order to save themselves they offered a sacrifice, one child from each family. For awhile the demon was appeased, but it soon became displeased and lay siege to the villages once more." Michael paused and turned his face away sadly, "In another desperate attempt to save the tribes, the mystics turned to their most ancient and sacred spells. In their desperation they bastardized their own spell, using the Wunjo enchantment, they selected a family who's child was strong of will to place the curse of Thorn upon. Sacrificing the joy of this family by allowing the child to slay them each one by one, the tribes were granted their wish to be free of the demon."

Michael looked back at his sister, tears were running down his face, Laurie frowned, "So... You..." She began, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I don't _want _to kill you, I never wanted to kill anyone, but I have no choice!" He sobbed, "It's the only way to lift the curse, the only way I can finally die!"

Michael set her down in order to wipe tears away from his eyes. Not at all sure of what to do Laurie just stood there watching her brother cry, feeling tears of guilt threatening on her own face. All these years she had thought her brother evil, but as she thought about everything he had just told her and of her own Rose enchantment Laurie knew she was mistaken. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Michael," She called softly. Her brother looked up, tears still stained his face, but he swallowed them and Laurie continued, "I'm not ready to die yet Michael,"she said as she thought of her son John. He still needed her and though Laurie felt a new guilt over making Michael fight this long and hard to lift his curse, she couldn't just let him kill her and leave John on his own.

Michael nodded, "I know," he whispered. "That's the power of the Rose mark, it gives you a strong will and also bestows protection."

"Protection?" Laurie repeated, "You mean, I'm protected from you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Look, Laurie!" Michael whispered, raising his tattooed arm to her face, "Our marks are different, not just because their separate runes, but they are _different. _You were born with the Rose mark, the curse of Thorn was placed upon me when I was little. You could have been born to any other family in Haddonfield and this mark would still be yours, but I was given this mark because I was chosen."

Laurie was confused, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that these marks are not created by bonds of blood!" He pointed back up at the stars, "The Rose and Thorn constellations rarely coincide Laurie! It happens maybe once or twice in a life time, and just as those stars don't always coincide, neither do these marks! It was mere coincidence that you, the Rose Child, were born into the same family as me, the one who was destined to bare the curse of Thorn."

Laurie gasped, "So what happened earlier, it only happened because those constellations just happened to appear together tonight?"

Michael nodded, "It's not just because you're my sister, if you had been born to another family it would have happened all the same. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so," Laurie said looking back up at the stars. Things were quiet for a moment before Laurie spoke up again, "Are you going to kill me?"

Michael turned her towards him and looked her in the eye, "Not tonight, I cannot harm you as long as the Rose constellation is complete. But the next time the Thorn constellation appears, I _will _come for you."

Laurie nodded sadly, but she felt some hope in knowing that the next time the Thorn constellation appeared, her son might be ready to live in a world without her, "I'll make you a promise Michael. The next time you come, I'll let you kill me. I won't run, I won't fight."

Michael tilted his head, "You promise? The Thorn constellation won't appear again for many years to come, you might still have something you want to live for."

Laurie thought about that, Michael was right, many things could happen in the years to come and she had no way of telling what they might be. But Michael had said himself that the only way he could finally die was if he completed the curse and killed her. It was cruel enough that she had escaped him this long, to make him wait longer would be unbearable. A sudden thought entered her mind.

"Michael," she whispered, "What about our family, aren't they waiting for us in the next life? Mom and Dad... and our sister?"

"Yes they are," Michael nodded, "When the curse is completed we can join them and be a happy family together in the next life."

"Then I promise Michael, the next time you come for me, we can go together to meet them."

Laurie held out her hand and Michael took it, "I want to show you something," he said.

Michael turned his eyes towards the heavens and Laurie followed his gaze. Where the celestial bodies that had formally been the constellations of Thorn and Rose was a new shape. It wasn't a constellation, it was simply a glowing shape in the sky. It looked like a diamond, except that it sat upon crossed stilts, "What is that?" She asked.

"That is Othala," Michael answered, squeezing her hand, "The Celtic rune of family unity. It will be a symbol of your promise to me."

Laurie suddenly felt a stinging on her chest and she woke abruptly from her dream.

At first Laurie thought the blood that was seeping from her chest was because Michael had made a final attempt at killing her, but then she remembered her dream and the enchantment that protected her this night. Laurie looked down at her chest; carved carefully into it was the rune her brother had just shown her, "Othala," she whispered before looking around, "Michael?" Her brother stood in the doorway, he was fully dressed and had put his mask back on, but as he looked at her she saw his dark eyes twinkle before he turned to leave. "Wait, stay a little longer, I want to give you something." She called.

Pulling a robe over herself, Laurie got out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Without a second thought Laurie grabbed the two remaining bears in her set and returned to the bedroom. "Michael," She breathed, holding out her hand, "You have your symbol, I have mine."

Michael looked at the objects in his sister's hand. Two small bear figurines, one black, the other white were nestled so closely in Laurie's hand that they almost appeared to be conjoined. "Take one," Laurie whispered. Her brother's eyes flickered toward her as he tenderly took Laurie's hand in his own, holding in for the briefest moment before he selected the black bear and pulled his hand away. Laurie touched his shoulder, "Whenever you look at this bear, think of me and remember my promise."

Michael nodded, then pulled his sister into his arms, holding her close. Laurie allowed herself to relax and laid her head against his chest. Michael stroked her hair and Laurie pulled away, looking into his dark eyes, "Good-bye Michael." She whispered, pressing her lips against the white mask that covered her brother's mouth.

Michael reached down and squeezed her hand one more time before he turned and left. Laurie stood where she was and watched him exit the house. Part of her wanted to follow and watch him until he disappeared into the woods, but she could not bring herself to move. Instead she simply stood and listened until the sun finally began to peak above the horizon and the creatures of the country began to awaken. Finally noting that her chest was still bleeding lightly from where Michael had carved his symbol Laurie entered the bathroom and carefully washed the cuts clean.

Within a week the cut would become a scab, and that scab would become a scar that would remind her always of her promise. Her white bear too, served as a reminder that one day her brother would come for her, and on that day Laurie would allow her blood to finally be spilled. She didn't fear that coming day, whenever she held her bear, whenever she traced the scar on her chest and saw the rose-shaped birth mark on her collarbone, Laurie remembered the night of the Rose and how that night had brought her closer to her brother in ways she could never have imagined. When November came and soon changed into December, Laurie still could not bring herself to take down the painting of her brother, for it no longer filled her with fear. She decided too, that when her son Jon Tate came home for the winter holidays, she would tell him the truth about herself, and about his uncle. She knew it would be a hard truth, but she knew also that he would come to accept it, just as she had.

**Author's end note:** There, that took surprisingly long to write, I keep forgetting what a whore for details I am *whacks self*. I think I started over on it five times before I finished this version and I definitely like this one the best. All the information on the runes came from ., if you want to see the picture I did of the constellations Wunjo and Dagaz, or thorn and rose if you prefer, follow this link to my deviantart page .com/gallery/#/d2v8fjc.


End file.
